Space Battleship Yamato 2206
by GreatMindsofEarth
Summary: The Yamato faces a fate that many ships before her have faced. She walks the fine line between being thrown into the scrapyards or refitted for modern combat. Shiro Sanada, Yamato's former first officer, puts an end to the decision by stealing the Yamato from an active shipyard and setting a course back to Iscandar. There, he believes, she will be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Solace Yamato

_Space Battleship Yamato 2206_

**1st Edition**

**Episode One**

**The Solace Yamato**

**)Earth Year: 2205(**

**)Location: Mars Shipyards(**

**It had been six years since the war with the Comet Empire. Yamato was heavily damaged in the final battle, but she survived and continued to sail. She limped back to Mars and went under heavy reconstruction. Whilst being repaired, it was decided that she would be refitted for modern combat. That was four years ago. Now, she sits in a shipyard while she waits for her leaders to decide whether to scrap her or keep her.**

**This was a debate that had been struggled for years. She was a piece of history, but she was very expensive to run. Just like any other battleship, she was very intricate. Just like many others, Enterprise, Texas, even Shinano, Yamato's sister ship. Yamato's fate stood between two options, a museum, or the scrapyard.**

The Yamato rested inside of a pressurized dock without lighting and without workers. She was dusty; she was full of spiderwebs and cobwebs. She was alone. Her wave motion gun still stuffed and unused. Her turrets, unable to rotate due to rust and decay. Her wave motion core cold and dark. A man entered the dock from atop. He looked down at the beautiful ship from a high catwalk.

Yamato's repairs were still incomplete. There were still burns and holes in the armor along with scaffolding along the entire keel. The man adjusted his captains hat, bowed to the Yamato, and stepped away. "She's just a ship, Sanada." The admiral stated.

"She's mine, admiral. You may not have been with us, but she's more than a ship." Sanada replied calmly as he turned around and faced the admiral.

"She's expensive." The admiral replied.

"She may be expensive, but let her die in honor. Don't let it end this way, admiral." Sanada replied.

"With what money? She's far more expensive than you think." The admiral stated.

"Admiral, I know how much she costs. You don't have to pretend that I don't know." Sanada replied as he went over the money in his thoughts.

"It would take over twenty million tons of steel to repair her. How would you make her worthwhile for what I fund?" The admiral asked.

"I would never ask for her repairs again. She would never need them. When she sinks, and she will sink, it will be in combat." Sanada replied.

"How are you so sure of this, Sanada?" The admiral asked.

"I'm not quite sure when she will sink, but I know she will not sink under my command." Sanada replied without emotion.

"If you can mange to never ask me for repairs again, I will grant your wish. She will be repaired and the refit will be finished. Goodnight, Sanada." The admiral replied before bowing to Sanada and leaving. Sanada sighed as he removed his captains hat and looked at the Yamato.

"I've saved you. Now, please save Earth again." He whispered as he gazed upon the massive vessel.

**)Fallen Warriors Hill, Japan(**

**)Five Months Later(**

Sanada sat next to a large stone monument in the cold rain. The monument praised those who were lost aboard the Yamato. The hill was above the dense fog that covered the ground for as far as he could see. He sat upright on the metal bench, waiting for someone. "Sanada?" A male voice called out.

"Kodai. I'm glad you could make it." Sanada replied.

"I'm glad I didn't slip and fall on my way up here." Kodai replied as he emerged from the fog.

"Do you know why I called for you?" Sanada asked.

"It's about the Yamato. Correct?" Kodai replied before sitting down next to Sanada.

"Correct. As you know, I'm her captain. I need a good tactical officer." Sanada replied as he continued to look forward.

"Well, you've got me. Do you need anyone else?" Kodai asked.

"I could use a helmsman and many others. Do you know anyone?" Sanada asked.

"Well... I'll see who I can gather, but it won't be much. I think I can get Shima and Yamamoto." Kodai replied.

"What about Mori and Nanbu?" Sanada asked.

"She's too busy taking care of the building plans for New Tokyo. Nanbu? I'm not so sure. I haven't spoken with him in years." Kodai answered.

"See who you can gather by tomorrow." Sanada commanded.

"What are you planning?" Kodai asked.

"We're stealing the Yamato." Sanada calmly replied.

"You're joking, right? Where would we take it?" Kodai asked.

"We would take her away from the harm of her own people. I'm not joking, Kodai. I never do. Well, I must be leaving now. I hope to see you on Mars tomorrow." Sanada said before standing up and slowly walking away.

**)Mars Shipyards(**

**)The Next Day(**

Sanada stood in the bridge of the Yamato with his hands behind his back. The repairs and refits were finished and everything was in working order. The bridge was dark and the only light was from the outside. "I guess I'll have to do this on my own." He quietly stated. Suddenly, the doors to the bridge opened.

"Hey Sanada, I brought some friends." Kodai stated as he entered the bridge.

"Akira Yamamoto, reporting."

"Daisuke Shima, reporting."

"Hikozaemon Tokugawa, reporting."

The voices had spoken.

"They're all I could get within a day. You didn't give me much time." Kodai stated as he smiled.

"This is better than what I expected. Okay everyone, I'm going to state this once and once only. By assisting me, you will be deemed an outlaw. You will be hunted down by your own space navy. For any of those who want to back out now, I will note it in my report," Sanada explained.

"With all due respect sir, you're insane to think you can steal the Yamato without us." Yamamoto stated. "We all know the risks of doing this, sir." She added.

"Alright then, as of now, we are no longer a part of the Earth Defense Space Navy. All crew, man your stations." Sanada commanded with a slight smile. Kodai ran to the tactical console, Shima ran to the helm console, and Tokugawa walked over to the engineering console. Yamamoto stepped up to Sanada and saluted.

"Sir, I'm a pilot. Where should I report to?" She asked.

"Do you know how to use sonar and radar?" Sanada asked.

"Affirmative, sir." Yamamoto answered.

"Report to the intelligence station. Is that clear?" Sanada asked.

"Clear, sir." Yamamoto answered before lowering her salute and running to the station. Sanada stepped in front of the captains chair and sat down, but he felt uncomfortable in the chair.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Kodai asked as he sat down at the tactical console.

"Tokugawa, close all airlocks and hatches. Then, start the wave motion core. Once they notice that the core has started up, they'll try to stop it. Yamamoto, lock them out of our controls. Kodai, start up turrets one and three. Shima, prepare to launch." Sanada commanded. The hatches and hanger doors shut and locked as the lights activated. The bridge was dimly lit by red flood lights along with the rest of the inside of the ship. The core started up and roared to life as the guards began to run to the airlocks.

"How long until we can lift off?" Sanada asked Tokugawa.

"From a cold start, four minutes." Tokugawa answered.

"Kodai, can you get those shipyard doors open?" Sanada asked.

"I'll try." Kodai answered as he began to access the control panel. The guards attempted to opened the airlocks, but they were already locked and sealed. The alarm inside of the shipyard went off and the guards quickly ran into separate rooms. "What _did_ you expect?" Kodai asked.

"I expected no one." Sanada answered.

"Allied ships are waiting for us on the other side. I can only assume that they want to stop us." Yamamoto reported.

"Tokugawa, prepare the secondary propulsion for action. Kodai, what's the status on the shipyard doors?" Sanada asked.

"I'm almost through the command locks." Kodai reported as he continued punching in commands. "Alright! I'm through! The doors are opening!" He added. The doors slowly began opening, causing the area to exhaust the oxygen inside. The sound of the alarms faded as the vacuum of space filled the shipyard.

"Flank speed ahead. Steady as she goes." Sanada commanded. The two smaller thrusters fired, pushing the Yamato forward, out of the shipyard.

"Allied ships approaching off the port and starboard bow!" Yamamoto reported.

"Kodai, activate turrets one and three. Have them target the allied ships, but do not fire. We must intimidate them. Tokugawa, how much longer until we can have primary propulsion?" Sanada asked.

"We've still got another two minutes!" Tokugawa reported. The turrets rotated, one at forty degrees to starboard, and three at fifty degrees to port. The allied ships slowly moved closer to the Yamato, but they did not fire.

"They are hailing us." Yamamoto reported. "Come to an all stop or you will be fired upon, Yamato. End." She reported.

"Tell them... Tell them that they can fire all they want. Yamato will soon be safe. End" Sanada commanded. "Give me the number of ships our there. I want class and quantity." Sanada commanded.

"There are fifteen ships in total. Seven Gearing III class destroyers, Seven Airone class frigates, and One Akira II class battleship!" Yamamoto reported.

"Wave motion core online! We have main power!" Tokugawa reported.

"Switch to main propulsion and prepare for warp." Sanada commanded. The secondary engines became dark and silent before the main engine roared to life and the Yamato's speed increased dramatically.

"They are firing!" Yamamoto reported. The battleship Akira's turrets targeted the Yamato and tracked it. One barrel fired and a bright blue beam of energy left the barrel. The beam passed directly in front of the Yamato.

"That was close. I doubt we'll get that lucky next time." Shima stated as he began to sweat.

"They are firing again!" Yamamoto exclaimed. The Akira pulled a hard to port, going into a full broadside for her turrets. Her twelve barrels fired, this time, on target. The twelve blue beams raced towards the Yamato as she sped out of the dark atmosphere.

"Shima, warp!" Sanada commanded.

"Warp!" Shima exclaimed as he pushed the control console forward until it clicked. The exhaust of the main engine changed to a glowing blue from a bright orange. The bow of the Yamato struck a rift in the vacuum and soon, the entire ship had entered the rift. The shock cannon blasts missed by mere meters.

**)(**

"What?! The Yamato was stolen?!" The admiral asked in an angered tone.

"Affirmative, sir." The captain of the Akira reported.

"By who?!" The admiral asked worryingly.

"We believe it was taken by Captain Sanada." The captain reported.

"Can you track them down?" The admiral asked as he calmed down.

"It'll take us about twenty minutes to trace their warp trail. We will pursue them once we have their galactic positioning." The captain answered.

"Good. I want that ship back in the docks by tomorrow. Is that clear, captain?" The admiral asked.

"Affirmative, admiral."

**)(**

The Yamato left warp with an ice like layer coating it. The layer soon slid off of the hull as the Yamato came to a full stop. Kodai held his head as it ached from warp sickness. "After all of the warps, you'd think I'd be used to this." He stated. Sanada, Yamamoto, Tokugawa, and Shima awoke from the warp and began looking around.

"Report." Sanada commanded dizzily. Yamamoto rubbed her eyes and lifted up her head.

"We're in Saturn's orbit. Yamato has taken no damage." Yamamoto reported.

"Good. Let the wave motion core cool down before we warp again. We should be on alert at all times. They will follow us." Sanada stated.

"Where are we going, Sanada?" Yamamoto asked.

"We're going to Iscandar." Sanada answered.

"Iscandar? It was hard enough the first time we did it." Shima stated.

"But this time, we don't have a time limit, we have an allied fleet behind us." Sanada stated before standing up. "We don't have long before they show up. Yamamoto, what's the nearest moon?" Sanada asked.

"We're nearing the moon, Titan." Yamamoto answered.

"Good. Shima, take us to the other side of that moon. As soon as the wave motion core is able to warp again, we will leave." Sanada explained. "Yamamoto, keep a close eye on the radar, I want to know if any ships enter the area." Sanada commanded.

"Sanada, do you think they'll inform the Garmillans of us?" Kodai asked.

"There isn't a doubt. They _will_ tell them to intercept us. I don't want any bloodshed though. If it comes to a choice, we will not shoot to kill. Only to dissuade. Is that clear?" Sanada asked.

"Clear." Kodai answered.

**)Four Hours Later(**

Yamato, in the darkness of the moon, Titan, awaits the perfect moment to warp away. "We have warp four signatures, three destroyers, and one battleship." Yamamoto reported.

"Shima, prepare to warp. Warp on my command. Yamamoto, estimated time until they have us in range?" Sanada asked.

"Thirty seconds for radar range, two minutes for optical range, and six minutes for combat range. That's if they stay at their current speed." Yamamoto reported.

"Tokugawa, ready the wave motion core for maximum acceleration. When we enter combat range, raise the wave motion shields and divert power from engines to do it. Shima, this must be perfect, go to warp as soon as I lower the shields. Kodai... _dissuade_ them from attacking." Sanada commanded.

"We've entered radar range; they're accelerating to flank speed. We'll be within combat range in one minute." Yamamoto reported.

"Flank speed ahead!" Sanada commanded. The wave motion core roared and the Yamato sailed forward, out from the safety of the moon. It came into clear view of the pursuing ships. The Yamato's three massive main turrets slowly rotated to its port side, targeting the allied ships and tracing them. The Akira quickly went into a broadside with the Yamato, keeping level with the Yamato's speed and positioning. Its three dual barrel turrets and two triple barrel turrets rotated and began tracking the Yamato before they began charging to fire.

The barrels of the Akira lit up as they fired their ordnance. The blue beams raced towards the Yamato, directly on course. "Tokugawa, raise shields!" Sanada commanded. A blue cone of light surrounded the Yamato before the blue beams struck the Yamato. The shielding absorbed the rounds and became weakened, but the Yamato suffered no damage. "Kodai, fire!" Sanada commanded.

"Firing shock cannons!" Kodai reported. The Yamato fired a full broadside, causing the ship to rock to its starboard side. The rounds spread across the battlezone blinding the Akira and singing the hull of the Akira as the rounds came within meters of it.

"Tokugawa, drop shields and divert power to the engines! Shima, warp!" Sanada commanded. The Yamato's exhaust turned bright blue as it sailed forward at sub-light speeds. Soon, it disappeared with a flash.

**)(**

"It got away?!" The admiral asked.

"Yes sir. They warped away. Our wave motion core is still cooling down, but as soon as we can, we will warp after them." The captain reported.

"You better. I'm going to hold you responsible if the Yamato gets away. You will bring her back on your own. As of now, your escorts will be reassigned to the Mars base." The admiral commanded.

"Sir, the Yamato could easily destroy us. I need those escorts." The captain demanded.

"The Akira is perfectly capable of this on her own. Goodbye captain." The admiral replied before closing the hail.

**[End Transmission]**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be a new series to add to my collection. Then again, it might not. I'm debating whether or not to continue this series. As some of you know, I have just finished season one of my other series, Starfox. I kind of want to take a month long break from typing and just sit back for a little bit. If I do that, this series will be no more. This episode will be deleted and no evidence will remain to suggest that this series will have ever existed.**

**Let me know if you want me to continue this series. I'm really on the fence about this whole thing anyway. It's up to you lovely viewers to decide for me.**

**Anyways, be safe and read on...**


	2. Chapter 2: Fate of Destruction

(Let's do this.)

**Space Battleship Yamato 2206**

**Chapter Two**

**Fate of Destruction**

"Sanada." Sanada snapped awake and slowly looked up. "Sanada, we've warped past Pluto. The engine has overheated and we're going to need some time before we can run it again. Tokugawa is down there trying to cool it off," Kodai reported, but it was a blur to Sanada. He stood from his captain's chair and nearly blacked out. He grabbed onto the chair and held his head. Kodai caught him. "Are you okay?"

"The question should be: Do I require immediate medical attention? But yes, I just stood up too fast. Yamamoto, what's the status of the allied vessels?" Sanada asked as he slowly recovered.

"Um," She checked the console again. "There's nothing on radar," She moved to the other console to her left. "Or sonar," Now the one to her far right. "We should be okay for now, but I would bet we only have another thirty minutes." She reported.

"How long before we can make a long distance warp?"

Kodai answered. "Much more than thirty minutes. Around three to four hours," Sanada thought for a minute.

"Get me a report on the captain of the Akira," Yamamoto got to work. "Kodai, do you remember the Nav core incident?"

"Dear God, not again." He replied.

"I got his personal files right here. Captain James Stevenson, he is forty-two years of age and has turned down the position of admiral many times. He's one of the only American space captains in the fleet," Yamamoto reported. "His personal record suggests that he is an aggressive commander who can sometimes be a bit irrational."

"Kodai, do you think we can get it to happen again?"

"Well first, it only happened because it was being manipulated by those telepathic women. Even then, the core was shut down. We would need another navigator." Replied Kodai.

"Is there any way we can create the illusion of a navigator or-." Shima was stopped.

"I believe there is a way, Sanada," Yamamoto interrupted. "I'll be the navigator."

* * *

"Okay, when the Nav core accepts you, there is a chance that you will lose all communication with us. You will need to find some way to reach the Akira and scare them," Tokugawa informed her. "Do you think you're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Yamamoto answered. She stepped into the navigational core and turned around.

"Once you're gone, I won't be able to bring you back. You'll have to find a way back. Good luck,"

Yamamoto nodded. The capsule shut.

* * *

"Sanada, we're getting readings of multiple vessels converging on our position," Kodai reported.

"How many?"

"At least twenty," Kodai became worried. His face lightened by multiple shades. "They're not ours! They're in visual range and closing!" Sanada stood up from the captains chair.

"What are those things?" His eyes went wide. "What's the status on Yamamoto?"

"Unknown!" Kodai opened a channel to the navigational room. "Tokugawa, we're about to be attacked, report!"

"Yamamoto has just stepped into the Nav core, I'll be putting electric power into it when she gives me the all clear,"

"She needs to be accepted now! We don't have any time left!"

Tokugawa paused. "Affirmative. Power input to one hundred percent,"

* * *

Yamamoto fell unconscious.

* * *

Her eyes open.

The room is bright and white. There is no clear entrance or exit. "What is this place?" She asks aloud. She walks until she feels a barrier. A wall. She uses this wall to move and find a handle. She pulls the invisible handle and it comes out from the wall with a hiss. A large bulkhead opens, leading from the bright room into a the room where the navigational core is kept.

She steps down into the darker area and activates the lighting systems. She opens the bulkhead door on the right side of the observation room and steps through.

She wanders about the ship. It is brightly lit and in working order. No sign of Tokugawa. She eventually enters the bridge. The elevator doors open and she sees the view of Sanada rushing Kodai and Shima to the elevator. Everything was stopped. the bridge was filled with steam and cold smoke. The glass windows were cracked and one was threatening to break apart.

Kodai was helping Shima to the elevator. Shima was bleeding profusely from his forehead and his right arm was broken into the shape of a five.

Yamamoto walks past them and looks out from the bridge. Her eyes widen as she continues walking towards the glass. She can see the Akira far off in the distance, past the many unknown ships attacking the Yamato. Everything is crystal clear and as crisp as a shard of a shattered diamond. She tries something.

Yamamoto puts her hand up to the glass and slowly phases through it into space. She steps out of the bridge entirely, but she can still walk. On what platform, she knows not, but she is standing on space. She can breathe. She slowly and cautiously makes her way to the Akira, avoiding accidental contact with any projectiles or lasers.

She touches the ice cold hull of the battleship and slowly pushes herself through it, directly to the side of the bridge. The feeling of the ice cold hull moves through her as she passes into the ship. The crew are all frozen at their stations.

"So I guess you're the problem here."

A higher pitched voice says from behind Yamamoto. She jumps with a chill running up her spine and looks behind herself. A shorter blond haired lady angrily looks up at her. She is wearing a white robe. "W-who are you?" Yamamoto stutters.

"Oh, quit being a melodramatic, I'm not scary," She says. "Okay, look, you've essentially screwed up this part of space and only navigators are allowed to be here. So, what ''life saving'' reason are you here for?" The lady adds. Yamamoto stumbles.

"Um... I just want to save my friends." She says.

"Friends? You mean that ship of yours?"

"Well. Yes. You see, I served-."

"Indeed, I know, but you don't know what you've done," The lady walks through Yamamoto and points at the captain of the Akira. "That man is meant to live. You interrupt that. You will find another way." She demands.

"Yeah, that's not happening, I'm going to save them," Yamamoto strongly states as she turns around and glares at the lady. The captain bursts into an orange liquid and splatters onto the floor. The lady's face goes pale.

"H-h-how?! What have you done?! Y-you're a monster!" The lady yells hysterically while she backs away from Yamamoto and trips. She gasps and hits her head on the edge of the metal hand rail on the way down. She is dead.

Yamamoto gasps and backs up to the wall. She can touch it and she shakes in fear of what she sees. Two beings appear out of light and face her. Sasha and Yuki.

Yuki gasps and covers her mouth.

Sasha speaks. "I see we've come to a conclusion in our adventure," She coldly states.

Yuki looks at Yamamoto in shock. "You did this?"

"I-I-I don't know what happened. It just happened."

"Whether you did it directly or not, you had planned the same outcome. You see, he's dead and now everything is unbalanced. You've started something that can not be stopped." Sasha states.

It starts again.

* * *

The three evacuated the main bridge. "Kodai, I need you to get to your station as soon as we get to the secondary bridge. I'll take the helm," Sanada commanded. The ship shook violently from an impact to the shield. Shima screamed from the pain in his arm. The elevator doors opened. Kodai ran to the tactical console and Sanada set Shima down in the captain's chair, and then ran to the helm console.

* * *

Both Sasha and Yuki quickly disappeared. The bridge crew of the Akria begin moving again. They noticed that their captain was a puddle and Yamamoto was leaning on the port side wall of the bridge.

"The captain is gone! Who are you?!" Two bridge officers left their posts, apprehended Yamamoto, and analyzed the puddle. Yamamoto didn't fight back. She was in a mental shock. "Commander, what should we do with her?"

"Take her to the brig, we'll find out what to do with her later."

"Sir, the Yamato is on the move!"

* * *

"Sanada, our shield is almost at the breaking point!" Kodai reported. The Yamato began to reverse from the Akira as the multiple tiny ships continued to swarm it.

"Shoot to kill, Kodai! Yamato is our priority!" Sanada commanded. The AA guns began opening up while the main guns attempted to track the many targets. The swarm multiplied and began to engulf the ship.

* * *

Yamamoto was being escourted by two crewmen of the Akira. It became difficult to see anything due to the minimal light given off by the red flood lights. She looked out of the portholes as she walked by them. The Akira changed course and then she could see the Yamato in battle. She gasped, stopped walking in awe, and then was pulled along by here sleeves. She looked around and saw a bulkhead on the same side as the portholes. She could make out the words "Airlock" on it.

"Hey, could we stop for a second? I'm not feeling so great." She pleaded ever so helplessly. The two guards nodded, kept their grip on her arms, and let her rest a bit.

But quick as it had happened, as quick as it came, she flipped her arms around and broke their grip. "You evil dame!" One appeared to yell. She kicked the one to her right, he hit the wall. The one to her left attempted to grab her arms once more, but Yamamoto went under him, grabbed his left arm, stomped on his foot, and threw him on the floor. He was knocked out.

But suddenly, the tide said, this too was not to last. The first guard came up behind her and held her by her arms in a headlock. She struggled and slammed him into the side of the wall, opening the airlock compartment. She swung herself to the left and pulled his right thumb as hard as she could. His lock was broken and so was his thumb. Before she could regain her bearings, the guard charged her. She stepped to the left, under his arm, and past him. She turned around as the guard grabbed the airlock controls and pulled down the lever.

The airlock to the ship closed. Sunken heart and spiked chills. The door behind her flashed open.

* * *

The comm flashed. "Sanada, the Nav core is overloading! Yamamoto won't survive the pressure in the chamber!" Tokugawa exclaimed through the static.

"We have to give her more time! She's our only hope!" Sanada ordered. The ship rocked from side to side with the hits.

"Sanada! The shield is breaking and only thirty percent of the swarm have been destroyed!" Kodai reported.

Sanada spoke. "See if you can put more power into-!"

"WARP!" Shima sluggishly exclaimed. Tears filled his eyes. "I DON'T-T WANT T-TO DIE, W-WARP NOW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he threw himself onto the helm console and pushed the throttle to full ahead.

"Shima, no!" Sanada exclaimed. The Yamato's engine roared and she sailed forward, towards the Akira.

* * *

"Sir, the Yamato is charging us from the swarm! Impact in twelve point ninety two seconds!"

"Sanada, no..." Stated Nanbu.

* * *

Shima struggled with Sanada. "Shima, we'll kill them!" Sanada exclaimed as he tried to pull Shima off of the throttle. It was as if he had superhuman strength. Sanada looked forward from the console and glanced at the Akira before he looked at the rudder guidance control. He pulled it hard to the starboard side.

The Yamato's thrusters fired at full capacity and she began turning. Both ships viciously recoiled from the sideswipe impact. Both ships tore through each other's hulls. The Yamato let out a deafening scream and sailed upwards, scraping the top of the Akira. Suddenly, in a bright flash, the Yamato warped.

**)(**

**...**

**)(**

Sanada held his forehead as he looked out of the ship. "Where are we...?" He muttered in pain.

**(End)**

(Ammon Earth: I'll continue this series for a bit, but there's no telling how long it'll last though. This did take a while to make.

If you're interested in more of my stuff, please visit the GreatMindofEarth DeviantArt page. That's where I have my personal comics and stories.

If you're interested in more of my writings, check out the Ammon Earth FictionPress page.)

It doesn't hurt to leave a review, y'know.


End file.
